Board games for two or more competing players based on road trips, mountain trails, various sports events, and the like, are well known in the art. No board games are known, however, that depict the adventure, skill and chance involved in white-water rafting.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a board game that depicts a challenging white-water course raceway.
Another object of the present invention is a board game that is easy to understand and operate, yet challenging to a varied age group of players.
A further object of the present invention is a board game for two or more players that is entertaining and exciting to the participants.
An additional object of the present invention is a board game depicting a white-water course for two or more players with the winner of the game being determined primarily by chance.
A further object of the present invention is a board game depicting a white-water raft raceway that is educational in identifying and exposing the novice to simulated hazards that may be encountered in a real white-water raft trip.